Question
by Arella1
Summary: Inuyasha asks Kagome about her futuristic stick. Waffiness insues.


AN: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha caught a new scent drifting in the wind. It was coming from the direction Kagome had gone when she walked to the hot springs. Hoping she wasn't in any trouble, he ran through the trees until he spotted her petite figure sitting on the bank.

Thankfully, she had finished her bath and was dressed. The hanyou leaned around and noticed a foamy white substance covering one of her legs. She was using what looked like a blue twig to remove the stuff. Curious, he hopped down behind her and leaned over her shoulder to get a better view. Kagome shrieked and jerked abruptly.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!"

He peered down at the foam and poked it. "What the Hell _is_ this stuff?"

She blushed and shooed him away. "It's shaving cream," she said as she continued to remove it. Finally, she was done and he sniffed the air. Aside from her normally pleasing scent, Inuyasha smelled her blood as well.

"Oi, you're bleeding."

The miko looked at her leg and spotted a small cut bleeding quite a lot. She groaned and wiped the blood off.

"What is that stick you're using and how did you get a clean cut like that?"

Kagome held up the 'stick' to him. "This is a razor. It has tiny knives in it and I use it to shave my legs and underarms. I'm bleeding because when you startled me, I jumped and cut myself with it."

Inuyasha examined the razor for a minute before handing it back. Suddenly, he reached out and, much to Kagome's embarrassment, rubbed her leg.

"So that's why your legs are always smooth. How come you cut your hair of?"

"It's not considered attractive in my time for females to have hair under their arms or on their legs."

He scratched his head. "Do you like shaving?"

She sighed as she repacked her bathing toiletries. "Not particularly, but if I don't, my hair grows back sharp and black. Besides, Yuki says guys like for girls to shave. Don't you shave your face, Inuyasha?"

"Hai, but only because I don't want a beard. I think it's dumb for you to do something just because others do it."

Kagome laughed. "You're right, but I do like having smooth legs. I just don't like the aggravation of shaving them."

Inuyasha looked up at her from where he was sitting and then back down at her cut. It had started to bleed again. Quickly, he leaned forward and licked the cut clean. Kagome's breath caught as she watched him lap up her blood. Slowly, he drew away.

"There, that should seal it." He looked back up at her. "What?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and petted his ears. They twitched under her fingers, but he didn't jerk away. Ever so slightly, he began to lean into her hands and a small purr rumbled from his chest. Swiftly, Kagome bent and kissed him on the cheek.

"Arigato, Inuyasha-kun." Then she ran into the woods.

It took a moment for Inuyasha to snap back to reality, but when he did, his eyes narrowed in anticipation of a chase. Hastily, he leapt into a tree and began running after her. She had a good head start, but her speed was no match for his. Stealthily, he slunk up behind her and tackled her gently to the ground. She lay on her stomach, laughing as he growled playfully at her.

"Wench."

"Koinu," she shot back.

Rolling her over, he gave her an agitated glare. "Am not"

She smiled, "Are too."

He ran his hand up her silky smooth leg. "Am not."

Her smile wavered, but she replied, "Are too."

"I think I do like this shaving you do. Am not."

"I'm glad to hear it, are…"

Kagome's sentence was cut off when Inuyasha swept down and silenced her with a kiss. She brought her arms up around his neck and then used one hand to rub his ear. He growled and deepened the kiss, but soon had to come up for air. The boy watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a dreamy smile. A blush made its way across his face as he sat up suddenly.

"Come on, wench. The others are gettin' agitated," he said gruffly as he stood.

Kagome grinned in understanding as she made her way to her feet. Strolling over to him confidently, she stood on tip toe and kissed the end of his nose.

"All right, koinu."

Inuyasha watched her with big eyes as she sauntered away. The corners of his lips turned up slightly as he ran to catch up with his Kagome.

3

Fin


End file.
